Sacrifice
by IllogicalMuse
Summary: Why is it that when you get something that you really want, you lose it after a while? KakaKure fic. Seriously, lacks these kind of ficcies. Romance with a touch of ANGST. : Oneshot Please read and review!


Sacrifice

by: Chareon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, T.T, of course. Plus, I'm female. XD

-

"Are you sure about this?" a female queried as she held on to a slender figure, her red eyes almost glowing.

"Yes, Kurenai, I'm sure." Kakashi reassured, grinning, with much sincerity in his eyes.

Kakashi had been there for her eversince she ended her relationship with Asuma. They just couldn't get things right, they couldn't solve their problems, the couldn't prevent quarrels, and Asuma couldn't stop smoking, which can kill the two of them, specially Kurenai. She was, however, aware of this and told him for over a thousand times to stop. Of course, Asuma disregarded this and continued to smoke, until Kurenai finally got fed up and left him. But once a habit, will always be a habit.

Since then, Kakashi offered his help to her. And they got close, bonded as friend, perhaps. Kakashi finally confessed his true feelings for her, a week before. And since then, Kurenai had been adjusting to this newfound feeling building up inside her. Now here they were, Kurenai was finally giving him an answer. Like all the other girls out there, she, of course, had to make sure.

Kakashi replied with much love and honesty, and it was impossible for anyone to miss. Even the noisy Naruto, the reserved Sasuke, and the bubbly Sakura noticed the love in him. Teases did not follow, though, since the three of them still had to guess. Kakashi would never tell them, obviously. So it was a test of wits for the three of them, their sensei never really cared, nonetheless.

"Um... So..." Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Kurenai gave him a nervous smile "You're waiting for an answer, right?"

Even though his face was masked, Kurenai could see a blush forming "Well... Yes."

"Don't worry, I anticipated that."

"Heh... Well...?" Normally, Hatake Kakashi would read his perverted book, Icha Icha Paradise. But this was not one of those normal days. He was waiting for that answer, as if his life depended on it.

After a while of silence, Kurenai sighed, and Kakashi grew worried. But before he could let a word slip, Kurenai placed her index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Hatake..."

Kakashi's ears perked up at hearing this. It was the first time Kurenai called him by his last name.

"I know that... It's not recommended for a ninja to fall in love, or have a relationship... But..."

"But I think..." her voice trailed off.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, although he was still patient.

"I... I... I think... I've... Fallen in love with you..." Kurenai bowed down her head, and Kakashi just stood there, his body seemed lifeless. Suddenly, a hand crawled up to Kurenai's tender cheek, while his other hand took his mask off and rested at her shoulder. Lifting her chin and leaning down, Kakashi was pretty confident. Kurenai knew what was coming, and she was ready for it.

There was no hesitance on her part, she didn't resist, and she didn't push him away, she just let him continue what he was planning to do. Shortly, their lips met in a tender and sweet kiss, each savoring the feeling, and taste of the other's lips. Their lip lock ended, courtesy of Kakashi who pulled away.

"Pretty good for the first time, huh?" Kakashi had that mischievous grin.

Kurenai knew what he was doing, and she decided to play along"Were you expecting _more_, dear?" Intentionally stressing the word 'more'.

"Not at all… It's the first time, anyway. So… Let's get going?"

"Where to?"

Kurenai looked up to Kakashi, just in time to see the sparkle in his eye, "It's a secret."

Throughout the short walk to the place, Kakashi was fighting the urge to read Icha Icha Paradise, it would make a bad impression, even thoughKurenai already knew he was perverted. There was still something about him that she would never forget. Who wouldn't be in love with him?

Yuuhi Kurenai would never forget the day when Kakashi offered his help to her; she wasn't crying at that time, ninjas have to be strong. But deep inside, she was weeping with great depression.

-Flashback-

"Kurenai… Are you okay?" Kakashi placed his left hand on her shoulder, his right still clutching his favorite book.

There was something different in her; her eyes were gloomy, and her lips were curved into an obvious frown.

Kakashi asked her again, this time, she replied, "Yes, Kakashi. Thank you."

Kakashi nodded, and took her to a nearby bench. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not your usual self. What happened? You know you can open up to me. Come on, trust me."

Kurenai sighed, and let her eyes drop below, and saw Kakashi's other hand. She had to smile a little, here they were, almost talking about her problem, but he was still holding Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well, you see… It's about Asuma."

Kakashi suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, somehow, the mention of Asuma's name made him feel uncomfortable.

Kurenai explained everything, spilling everything to Kakashi.

Kakashi just nodded, Kurenai kept on avoiding his stare. Kakashi decided to help her, and his words were forever glued to Kurenai's mind, "Well… If you don't mind, you can move to my place… Since, you know. You moved in with Asuma, and now… It would be hard." Kakashi said in a barely audible tone, his hands gripping the book, almost crushing it. Sweat was forming, and he was perplexed of how out of character he has become.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at this suggestion. True, after their one year relationship, Asuma offered her to move to his home, and she agreed. Kakashi was surprisingly quick in analyzing.

After a few minute of silence, which seemed like eternity, Kurenai agreed, and they went off to get her things. Asuma was out on a Class B mission, and was unlikely to return soon.

On the way to Kakashi's house, Kurenai was disturbed by her mind, and she finally spoke up, "I appreciate you helping me and all… But I'll try to find myself a new home."

"Okay, sure. But until, then, you're welcome at my place. Err… I have to warn you, though, that the place is… Well… A little messed. Oh yeah, and the things are in a little disarray. I didn't expect this."

"That's okay, thank you again."

Kakashi nodded, and the two off them continued to his place. Upon reaching his home, Kurenai slightly blushed. She was going to spend weeks with Kakashi, and probably months! Kakashi didn't seem to care though, reading his book with his right hand and carrying some of her things in the other, at the same time walking.

The place was dark when they entered, and Kakashi quickly turned the lights on. Sure, his house was messy and things were in disarray, but not only a little! Everything seemed to be scattered everywhere. Kurenai almost suppressed a gasp, but she stopped herself on time, before it escaped her lips.

-Flashback ends-

That was the last thing that came to her mind, but now she found it humorous.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi's keen eye noticed her condition.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reminiscing about the time you invited me to your house."

Kakashi slightly blushed, then he continued reading. Kurenai just kept on walking, not knowing where they are going.

Finally, "We're here." Kakashi said, stopping in front of a rather large bush.

"This is it?" Kurenai stated with much disbelief.

Kakashi nodded, and slowly led her through the thick bushes. Walking through a maze-like forest, Kurenai felt lost and got even closer to Kakashi. Kakashi had to grin at this, feeling Kurenai so close to him.

They walked even further, until they reached a cliff, a cliff not so high, but the scenery below was more than exquisite, that it cannot be described in just words. Flowers of different kinds grew in such amazing colors, with the healthy green colored grass that supports it. Trees were strong and sturdy, and it was the best place to catch the beauty of the sun, rising and setting.

"Oh my…"

Kakashi smiled and kept quiet, when he first discovered this place, he thought this was the most magnificent in the world. He suddenly felt the urge of selfishness, and vowed never to share this to anyone else. But now, here he was, standing together with another being. Admiring the loveliness of both the scenery, and the woman beside him.

"Kakashi… How did you find this?" Kurenai asked, eyes still fixed below.

"Hmm… I don't know. I stumbled upon this, I guess."

"Liar!"

And the both of them broke into a laugh, a laugh that seems queer in other's point of view. Considering Kurenai's stoic personality and Kakashi's perverted and lazy one.

-

A year passed, and their loved bloomed into a wonderful relationship. Despite of the broken friendship with Asuma.

One fine, sunny morning, while training her team in the mountains, Kurenai sensed something different. Kakashi was out on a mission with Naruto and the others, leaving their home early in the morning. Eversince they got together officially, Kakashi began to be punctual, at least.

Shino and Kiba have been blowing holes into one of the mountains, never knowing something was affecting the highest part. Hinata had been collecting medical herbs, as she was training to become a medical nin.

Kurenai watched them, noticing the mistakes and correcting them. Indeed, she treated Team 8 as her family. She loved them all like her very own children.

Kiba, as lively as usual, challenged Shino in a punching match, the one who blows a deeper and larger hole is the victor. Hinata stopped to look at them, and quietly walked over to her teammates, carrying herbs, leaves and medical plants she needed.

"Hey, Hinata. Want to join?" Kiba challenged.

Hinata shook her head no, and stood near the foot of the mountain, then leaned on the sides. Kurenai didn't mind a simple challenge, allowing her boys to see who's stronger. It was all part of their daily training, a minute or two for fooling around, since they were chuunin now.

Shino went first, leaving a humungous hole. His hand was unscathed, protected by his loyal bugs. "There." He muttered.

Kiba scoffed, "Heh. Watch me. Are you ready, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked, which seemed like a yes. Kiba took a deep breath, positioned himself, and hit the mountain. There was no winner, for a landslide suddenly occurred. Apparently, the rain loosened the soil, and because of the strong punches, the boulders from the top of the mountain began tumbling down.

Kiba, with his sense, quickly noticed the falling rocks and quickly ran to hide. Shino did the same thing, and hid in a sturdy, huge tree with Kiba. Kurenai was also with them, but noting that Hinata was not with them, she became frantic. Spotting Hinata still frozen in her place, Kurenai dashed to get her.

"Hinata!"

Hinata seemed hypnotized, and her sensei's voice brought her back to reality. Snapping out from her daydreaming, Hinata tried to escape, but it was too late, even for her.

A rather large boulder was already heading towards her. Everything seemed to happen in a flash; Kurenai ignored everyting at the back of her mind, jumping at Hinata to protect Hinata with her own body.

At that moment, memories flashed in Kurenai's mind, how she graduated and became a chuunin, then becoming a noble jounin, meeting her class, training them, her time with Asuma… And Kakashi… Hatake Kakashi. The only man who showed her that life really is beautiful. Through his simple acts, he showed it to her, and she was contented.

She treated her team as her own children, specially Hinata, who lacked love and care. Her father almlost disowned her, and since then, nobody was there to give her the love she needed. Now here was Kurenai, pouring out all her love on Hinata. Everything seemed to be so quick… Hinata was screaming, telling her sensei to save herself and leave her there, since there was no more hope. Kurenai thought otherwise, she was determined to give a bright future to Hinata. If she wouldn't then who would? Nobody wanted to accept a weakling, according to everyone else. Kurenai was the only one who really believed in Hinata.

Excruciating pain hit Kurenai's back as boulders and rocks fell on her, but she wanted to protect Hinata, give her new hope to strive.

The landslide ended in a moment, but Kurenai's condition was terrible, she wouldn't last long, they knew. Hinata was safe protected by Kurenai's body. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she tried to lessen the pain of her sensei. Kiba and Shino tried taking her to a hospital, but she refused. Every time they lifted her, she experienced more pain.

Kurenai knew her time was running out, and she called her students, asked them one last thing, and silently, she became lifeless.

Hinata cried endlessly, so did Kiba. Shino was weeping silently, losing his cool demeanor.

-

Kakashi was more than depressed; he thought Kurenai suddenly left him. With no words, no goodbyes. He skipped numerous trainings, trying to get over Kurenai's disappearance. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura felt sorry for their sensei. They finally knew, but it was too late.

Days passed, then weeks, then months. Kakashi got over Kurenai a little after 2 long years of forgetting, but the memories of Kurenai still lived with him. He was not like before, though. He changed.

-

The three never told him Kurenai's last wish, and they would keep it to themselves until the day the die.

Her last request? Kakashi must never know what really happened to her.

She knew it would cause him more pain, learning that his beloved dies in a tragic accident; and she really loved him. This, was her sacrifice for the sake of someone she loves.

**-Fin-**

-

**A/N**: First of all, sorry for the crappy title and the OOC-ness. What? Hate me? Go on... I'm jut sooo in love with KakaKure, but at the same time, I love angst. So... Yeah. By the way, this is the longest one-shot I have ever written. Read and review, please!


End file.
